The Hot, Hot Day
by slantedknitting
Summary: Ron visits Harry on a day off from work. Harry/Ron slash.


Harry lay on an old, large towel in the grass, his limbs flung out and his eyes closed. He was naked and hadn't moved in nearly two hours, but the summer heat and humidity were so awful that his entire body was covered in glistening sweat.

It was the third weekend of the month, which meant that he had three days off from work. Three days were hardly enough time to recover from the previous month's Auror work, and definitely not enough time to prepare for the next month's. He worked six and a half days per week, which meant that he was always so exhausted that the only thing he could do with his free Sunday afternoons was try to catch up on sleep.

Now that he had his three-day "vacation," he had been planning to do some yard work. His modest garden needed to be weeded and de-gnomed, the hedges surrounding it needed to be trimmed, and the protective spells around his tiny house needed to be reinforced. After a tiring hour flinging gnomes off his property, he had stripped off all his clothes, lain down to soak up some sunlight, and promptly fallen asleep.

Light sniggering in the distance slowly brought him back into consciousness. He opened one eye to see Ron Weasley staring down at him, grinning widely.

"Ron!" Harry said, pleasantly. Another moment passed and he remembered his nakedness. He sat in a flash, putting his hands in his lap, and glanced bashfully up at Ron. "Um. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Got bored. Thought I'd pop round for lunch. Hungry?" Ron tossed Harry his shorts and walked over to the garden, inspecting the tomatoes and allowing Harry to hastily dress behind his back.

"I could do with some food," Harry said after he had pulled on his clothes. He led Ron into the house, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Christ, it's hot."

"Cheers," Ron agreed. "So, any particular reason you were starkers in the garden?"

Harry blushed as he started opening his kitchen cupboards and considering the food options. "Just, you know… hot out." He took a step back and sighed at his near total lack of food. "I think I've just got potatoes."

"We could bake them," Ron suggested. "Have you got bacon?"

"Yeah. Bacon, sausages, and potatoes. I guess I was planning a fancy breakfast at some point."

Ron sniggered. "Well, as long as there's bacon. None of that vegetarian stuff Hermione's on about."

"Indeed."

"And cheese."

"Hm?" Harry asked as he looked around for a sharp knife.

"Cheese. Bacon and cheese."

"I think I can manage that."

"And butter."

"Ron," Harry turned to face his friend, laughing. "I have made baked potatoes before."

"Okay." Ron held his hands up in mock defense and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. "Have you got anything to drink?" he asked before sitting.

"You can check." Harry nodded towards the basement door. "I assume you mean alcohol."

"Obviously." Ron disappeared downstairs and reemerged a few minutes later carrying two large bottles of white wine. "You need to do some re-stocking. The only thing down there is Sirius's rum."

"So why didn't you grab that?"

"I thought you were saving it," Ron muttered as he put one bottle on the table and tried to open the other.

Harry rolled his eyes, pulled his want out of his back pocket, and swished it at the cork. It flew out and Ron looked up sheepishly. "Saving it for what?"

"You wedding." Ron set down the wine and pulled two glasses out of a cupboard, his shoulder brushing Harry's.

Harry snorted as Ron walked away and staring pouring the wine. "I'm not getting married anytime soon."

Ron shrugged and sat down. "You'll find someone."

A few minutes passed in silence as Harry finished preparing to bake the potatoes. Finally he sat down with Ron and took hold of his glass.

"It'll be a while." He swirled his wine a bit before taking a sip. "This is good."

Ron murmured his agreement. "I heard you, er… had a good time with George and Charlie last Sunday."

Harry snorted again. "That's one way to put it. George's boyfriend hit on me and Charlie puked all over the pavement on the way back to the car."

"I warned you not to go."

"Yeah, because you were worried about my 'innocence.' Direct quote."

"But I was!" Ron's wide grin masked his sincerity. "George and Charlie, they're – they're hardcore about it, you know? They've been doing it a while, and – and they're used to it."

Harry put his glass down and narrowed his eyes at Ron. "What kind of 'it' are we talking about, here?"

"Just… you know…" When Ron saw that Harry was still waiting for answer, he finished off his wine. "Gay sex," he said finally.

There was a long pause during which Ron's cheeks managed to achieve a shade just shy of beet-red and Harry took a deep, ponderous look into his wine glass.

"I'm not that innocent about it," Harry admitted quietly.

Ron gulped. "I thought… but you said…"

Harry shrugged and reached for his glass to take a long sip. "It was my first time to a place like that. But, you know… things have happened."

"With who?"

"Whom," Harry sighed.

"Come off it. Tell me."

"Well…" Harry swirled his glass again, then finished it with a hearty swig. "Who do you think?"

Taking as much time to consider this as he pleased, Ron poured himself another glass of wine and drank about a third of it before answering. "I only know five other gay wizards."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Five?"

Ron nodded, clutching his wine glass. "Yeah."

"Who–"

Harry's wand emitted pink sparks from where it lay on the counter. "Bugger," he muttered, pushing back his chair with a loud screech. He went over to the potatoes and barely managed to get them onto plates without burning himself. By the time he had all the other ingredients out on the table, Ron had finished a second glass of wine.

They ate in an awkward silence that only broke when Ron cleared his throat or Harry tried to bring up work. At long last, their plates were empty and their stomachs were full. Ron had drunk three full glasses of wine, though Harry had only finished two.

"What are you doing for the rest of your 'vacation'?" Harry tried, swirling his fork around in the remains on his plate.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Told Geroge I'd help at the shop tomorrow. Saturday n'all… busy day."

Harry nodded. "Speaking of George…"

"Speaking of George," Ron echoed drunkenly.

"You know five gay wizards? Other than me."

Ron tried to sit up straighter. "Oh. Um. Yeah."

"And they are?"

"Well… George," he muttered, staring mournfully into his empty wine glass.

"Obviously." Harry nodded encouragingly.

"George's boyfriend…"

"Again obvious."

"Charlie…"

Harry scratched the side of his nose, trying to hide a smile. "Uh huh."

"Terry Boot."

Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Ron sat in silence with him until Harry knocked their wine glasses together, bringing Ron back to the conversation with a loud ringing.

"Who's the fifth?"

Ron looked up at Harry, down at their empty glasses, then back up at Harry. "Me."

Harry snorted painfully with laughter before melting into a fit of giggles. When he noticed that Ron wasn't laughing with him, he looked up. "Mate?"

Ron was staring down at his lap with a drunken devastation, clearly horrified both at his admission and at Harry's reaction to it.

"Mate?" Harry tried again, scooting his chair closer to Ron. "You're not joking?"

Ron shook his head.

Harry looked at the empty bottle of wine in the middle of the table. "You sure you know what you're saying?"

"I'm gay, Harry," Ron said loudly, glancing up at his friend. "I'm gay and I want you and I'm drunk and I'm – jealous and – I'm – horny and I want – I'm tired of not – yeah. All those… things."

Blinking stupidly, Harry leaned back slightly. "You want – jealous? Of what?'

"Whoever it is you've had gay sex with," he said miserably.

"Ron!" Harry laughed. "You git."

"That's a bit uncalled for," Ron muttered.

"Why didn't you just tell me you're gay?"

"Because!" Ron gestured wildly around the room, as though the answer to the question were floating on the air in Harry's kitchen. "You've been out with George and Charlie and you don't fancy either of them. Why would you fancy me?"

"Ron. You utter prat. I don't fancy either of them ibecause/i I fancy you."

Ron chanced a second of eye contact before turning his gaze upon his empty plate. "You do."

"I do."

"And you went out with George and Charlie…"

"To find someone else. I thought you were straight."

Ron nodded slowly before looking up and meeting Harry's green eyes. "Honestly?"

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Ron's lips were on his own, filling his senses with the scent and taste of wine. The kiss was dry and lopsided, but Harry grabbed Ron's head and held it against his, trying with a second kiss.

"You taste like potato," Ron said stupidly when they broke apart again.

"You taste like wine," Harry countered, moving to run his hands through Ron's hair. He paused with his arms awkwardly mid-air and frowned. "Christ, I reek."

Ron leaned in for another kiss, this time opening his mouth and flicking his tongue over Harry's lips, which instantly parted, allowing Ron's tongue to seek out Harry's. They sat at the kitchen table for a few long moments, leaning awkwardly over the corner and sitting on the edge of their chairs, their legs entangled.

"Ron." Harry panted slightly, pulling away. Ron simply ducked his head to kiss along a vein on Harry's neck. "Er… ah." Harry sighed softly. "I really… need a shower, mate. I can smell myself."

Ron looked up, frowning. "You're choosing shower over sex?" he asked pathetically.

Harry laughed. "Only if you don't want to join me."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Okay!" He stood and followed Harry up to the second floor, stumbling clumsily on the stairs. "M'drunk, Harry," he said unnecessarily as his shoulder hit the doorframe when he tried to walk into the bathroom.

"Me too," Harry admitted, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor next to the toilet. He stepped forward to take Ron's shirt off, too, and then leaned down to kiss Ron's pale chest.

"Want you," Ron muttered, pulling Harry up and kissing him hard. They fumbled with each other's jeans until, finally, both pairs were on the floor and they were left standing in their pants. Ron cupped Harry's half-hard cock through the thin layer of fabric and Harry bit back a moan.

"Shower. Now." Harry stripped quickly, turned, and stepped into the small square shower, turning on the water and fiddling with the temperature until he was satisfied. He turned back to Ron, who was standing awkwardly by the towel rack, staring at Harry's erection with an open mouth. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he held out his hand. "Come on."

Ron took off his pants, reached out for Harry's hand, and stepped into the shower. He snapped the door closed behind him and turned to face his friend.

"You're looking awfully sober," Harry said cautiously, watching the water run over Ron's arms and chest.

"I'm just… I never…" Ron bit his lower lip worryingly.

"I don't care," Harry reassured him, pulling Ron closer until their erections were squished between their bodies. "We can take it slow."

"Not slow," Ron said heavily, rubbing his hips against Harry's. "Still quite drunk."

Harry laughed and dug his fingers through Ron's wet hair. They kissed roughly, pushing each other against the shower walls, pulling on each other's arms and hips and hair, grinding against each other until they were both out of breath.

"Ron," Harry whispered, wiping water out of his eyes and looking at his friend's soaking, flushed face. "What do you want to do?"

Ron gulped and looked down at their red erections. "Um."

Harry ducked his head and bit into Ron's neck, sucking enthusiastically on the skin he had captured in his mouth. Ron groaned loudly and took Harry's cock in his hand. After a second, he opened his hand and tried to hold both their pricks. Another second later, he dropped suddenly to his knees.

Harry leaned his head back against the wall as Ron's lips enclosed the head of his cock, trying to keep a steady grip on the slippery floor with his toes. The shower spray hit him in the chest and ran down onto Ron's hair as Ron licked around Harry's balls.

"Fuck." Harry's itching hands grabbed Ron's hair and held it tightly as Ron's tongue explored his cock at length. "Please," he muttered, bucking slightly in Ron's mouth. "Need – ah!" Gasping, he watched as Ron's head began bobbing back and forth along his aching erection. "Fuck, Ron, gonna… Ron…" Harry groaned, tossing his head back as Ron sucked the orgasm out of him.

Ron choked slightly as Harry's come filled his mouth. He pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking Harry quickly as he spit the white gob on to the floor. His neck and chest were covered in the sticky mess when he stood to kiss Harry.

Harry laughed and ran his fingers through the seed. "Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Good thing we're in a shower," Harry said as Ron licked across his neck.

"Why's that?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and turned him around, letting the water rinse the come off his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ron from behind, running his hands over Ron's nipples before moving them lower, cupping Ron's balls with one hand and encircling his cock with the other.

Ron moaned appreciatively and leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder. "Can we – ah – turn off the water?" he mumbled as Harry started stroking him slowly.

Harry let go of Ron's balls and switched off the shower.

"Thanks. Skin was getting numb," Ron whispered.

Harry laughed silently as he kissed around Ron's neck, occasionally moving up to flick his tongue in Ron's ear. After a few minutes, Ron was groaning loudly and thrusting wildly into Harry's hand. Harry tried to pump his arm faster, to grip Ron's cock tighter, but Ron was still pushing for more. Suddenly, Ron reached up and grabbed the showerhead. Harry paused, half expected Ron to try to do a pull-up.

"M'too drunk to come," Ron admitted, sounding disappointed in himself.

Harry grinned widely. "No, you're not. Turn around."

Ron turned around and kissed Harry briefly. "M'too drunk," he said again.

Harry raised an eyebrow and put two of his fingers into Ron's mouth. Ron closed his eyes and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around and between them. When Harry felt his spent cock twitching back to life, he pulled his hand out and stuck one of his leg's between Ron's. Ron spread his legs, reaching out to grip the wet walls to steady himself.

"What're you doing?" he asked lazily as Harry started stroking him again.

"Making you come."

Ron whimpered slightly and rocked his hips in rhythm with Harry's movement. Harry's other hand slipped lower and his saliva-slick fingers rubbed Ron's perineum briefly. Ron's mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Ron as his hand moved farther back and his fingertips slipped into Ron's arse.

"You've done this before," Harry noted, amazing at Ron's sigh of pleasure and the way he forced his muscles to relax around Harry's fingers.

"Just with toys," Ron admitted, blushing.

Harry grinned and pushed his fingers in farther before curling them. Ron gasped and jerked when Harry's fingers poked roughly at his prostate.

"F-fuu…"

Harry watched Ron's face as he focused on hitting the prostate. He wrapped his other hand around the top half of Ron's erection, rubbing his thumb in circles on the underside of the head. Within moments Ron's breathing turned erratic and he was bucking his hips in an attempt to get more of Harry's ministrations.

Harry moved closer until his nose touched Ron's. They held eye contact, Ron panting desperately and Harry licking his lips, until Ron's mouth fell open in a painful cry and Harry's hand was suddenly covered in hot come. Ron squeezed his eyes closed as his body shook with intense release, his muscles clenching around Harry's fingers and his chest shuddering violently for air.

"Merlin's tits," Ron breathed, trying without much luck to catch his breath.

Harry grinned and reached around Ron to turn the shower back on, letting the water wash away the last traces of their first time together. Ron slumped limply in the corner, breathing heavily and watching Harry from behind his wet bangs. Harry soaped himself up and had a proper shower before turning the water off again.

"Towel time?" Harry asked.

Ron chuckled and followed him out of the shower and over to the towel rack. Harry pulled down his large towel and wrapped it around both of them, pressing his wet, naked body against Ron's.

"I love being naked and drunk with you."

Ron chuckled again. "You really iare/i drunk."

"Did you think I wasn't?" Harry asked as he kissed the bite marks on Ron's neck.

"I had more wine than you," Ron said, leaning his head to the side to expose more skin for Harry's lips.

"Yeah, but I'm smaller."

"True." Ron pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Ron," Harry whispered after a moment.

"Hm?"

"I have to pee."

Ron snorted with laughter and let go so Harry could step away to the toilet. He walked into Harry's bedroom and found another towel draped over the back of a chair. He put it around his waist, but when Harry came in a minute later, he opened it up and wiggled his hips.

"You likey?"

Harry caressed his chin in fake thoughtfulness. "Your seduction dance could use a little work."

Ron sighed dramatically and secured the towel around himself again. "You crush my hopes and dreams, Harry Potter. You really do."

"Apologies."

Ron grinned and walked over to Harry, slamming him against the wall. "Make it up to me," he whispered before pressing his lips to Harry's in a bruising kiss.


End file.
